Rosaline (Akashi Seijuurou X OC)
by tsuntsunii
Summary: I was once a Juliet to him but now I am nothing more but a mere Rosaline in those eyes. What if Rosaline came to love Romeo 'again? Just one more time; I want him to make me feel like his Juliet again. Shall we round up time in order for us to love again, Akashi? (Akashi Seijuurou X OC)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Rosaline (Akashi X OC)

Have you ever thought of Rosaline in the romantic but tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet? What she's thinking; feeling; or maybe doing throughout the story?

Of course not. She's just an extra, you all say.

But here's the twist:

What if Rosaline came to love the prince Romeo?

What if she fell for him later on?

What if she had a reason not to love him?

Did you give a thought of that?

No. Because Rosaline is nothing but an unseen character. We only knew her from Romeo's deep obsession in the beginning of the play, even before he gets to meet his fated Juliet.

I was once his Juliet.

Albeit, I now play the Rosaline in this story.

I am the antagonist. I am the bystander. I am the minor character who stands by the sidelines, watching and waiting for a cheesy romance to end.

Tragic, isn't it? How some of us are fated to watch a never ending cycle whilst doing nothing. It's as if life is mocking us for our insignificant roles; our existence on earth which is the stage.

If only I didn't made that stupid decision.

It was the timing. His love bloomed earlier than mine.

He proposed.

I rejected.

Too young for a couple of sixteen years of age while planning for the future.

Afterwards, a year of silence.

Now, I am eighteen years old and full of regret. Everyday to and from school, I drown in devastation, watching once again on the sidelines to see my beloved Romeo with his current Juliet.

My life at home is loving and warm in contrast to my school. Yet why do I feel so empty?

Desperately; I want to experience his love.

Badly; I want to feel his warmth all over me and endlessly listen to his whispers of affection.

Like mad; I want him.

_Oh, Rosaline, Rosaline. This has got to be a story of jest. _

Just one more time; I want him to make me feel like his Juliet again.

Even though I know it's impossible.

Shall we round up time in order for us to love again, Akashi?

* * *

I'm giving my fanfic a try in this site. (I seriously don't know what I'm doing here. Huhu.)


	2. Scene 1: Serendipity

Scene 1: Serendipity

Do you believe in love at first sight? I think it is quite over the top cheesy when others converse about that melodramatic phrase; an exaggeration will be better off said. I just can't help but feel apathetic towards it. It's something that I can't take literally. Nevertheless, this is a one man honest opinion.

I have a strange habit of reading books while being up in the trees. Falling is out of options and will be the death of me.

My life flashed before my eyes that day I first fell. It was terrible. I felt done for plus it's embarrassing dying in that kind of situation. Okay, I'm a bit hyperbolic but you get what I mean. How stupid would it be that falling off a tree was at the root of your death?

Although, how we met was pure serendipity; a happy accident; a pleasant surprise; a lucky fall, if you ask me. It's like finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Similar to the feeling of finding money in the pockets of your jeans without knowing it was in there the whole time while you're wearing it.

Well, it felt like that in our accidental meet.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" I screamed at the red head who was cupping his knees in order for him to stand up. The birds flew away at the sudden loudness of my question while the wind raked the leaves of my disheveled cover of my reading book which was lying page open upon the dry patch of grass; a board and shogi pieces lay scattered.

He coughed, thinking I winded him out when I fell on him. Luckily, there were no students around so I took the opportunity of rubbing my hand on the red stranger's back. "Don't touch me as you please," he slapped my hand harshly and stood straight up.

I massaged the hand he slapped. I was quiet, feeling guilty yet ticked off of his attitude. However, it was my fault from the start falling on him. When he faced me, I felt mesmerized by his dazzling multi colored eyes; ruby-gold pair.

He straightened his black tie and dusted the invisible dirt off his white vest. My eyes never left him, even while I bent down to pick up his shogi board. '_He's handsome..._' I was perplexed by his charming features in a good way. 'His eyes are beautiful too...' I commented mentally.

"Stop staring at me," his order effortlessly gave chills down my spine. I obliged to his command without hesitation. I quickly picked the small wooden shogi pieces up and placed it on top of his shogi board. "Sorry..." I muttered, embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter if you are. I still have to report you," he uttered. "Name?"

I blinked at him. "Don't tell me you're the type to tattle-"

"Name?" he cut me off. I narrowed my eyes at him although my mouth automatically spoke by itself. "Aizawa Kasumi. And what did you mean by reporting me?" I interrogated him.

"I'm just fulfilling my responsibility as my role of president of this school," he said and I widened my eyes at the new revelation. "Is there a problem?"

"P-President Akashi Seijuurou!" I stammered in panic. "I-I'm really, really sorry president! I-I didn't mean to fall on you! It was an accident!" I added a straight up apology, bowing.

So it was true that the president is a second year like me. Anyone could've mistaken him as a third year student because of his mature demeanor Still bowing my straight ninety degrees bow, a familiar flat object patted my ginger head. It was my book. He left my book balancing upon my head before I grabbed it and regained my posture.

I watched the red head sit on the spring green grass. The jumbled shogi pieces slightly shook on top its board as Akashi pulled his wooden chess game in front of him, rearranging each of the pieces in their rightful positions. "Choose to either play with me or leave," he said.

I don't know how to play shogi nor want to leave either. I silently sat oppositely to him with his neat and organized board game between us; my book resting on my lap. Regardless of my lack of knowledge in shogi, I shyly mirrored his play. "Why were you up there reading?" he abruptly spoke, breaking the silence.

Strangely, I blushed while reasoning. "I-It's a weird habit of mine. I realized I get into the story more easily while I'm up there. Nothing special..."

"You're an odd one," his comment made me look down at my book, embarrassed. "No matter. I'll prepare myself the next time you fall,"

"W-What do you mean? You're coming here again?" I questioned.

"I come here often," he moved a piece forward while I secretly smiled upon hearing his answer. "Checkmate, Kasumi,"

Even though we weren't close, I liked the way he said my name boldly. I didn't mind my boring defeat. "I'll take my leave now. It was nice playing with you, Kasumi,"

There. There it is. He said my name again. Why do I feel special all of a sudden? Wow. I'm such a weirdo. "Y-You're coming again right? Here?" I asked, pointing my finger at the ground stupidly. He shrugged as he tidied his game. "Depends," was his curt answer. Oh yeah, he's the president. Figures.

He stood up, carrying his game board. I flinched on the spot when he slowly threw a shogi piece to me. My reaction was fast so I instantly caught it. "W-What's this?" I referred to what he just did, not the small pentagon piece in my hands.

"I'll claim that piece from you tomorrow here," he uttered, gazing into my green eyes. "Don't lose it, Kasumi," he then turned around and went on his way. He left me dumbstruck; my heartbeat racing.

How we met was pure serendipity.

* * *

"Aizawa, it's our lunch break now," a voice snapped my half awake self. I was staring into space again, remembering those old memories.

"I think I just failed the test, Hayashi..." I mumbled, slowly standing up my chair; my textbooks in my arms. I received a look of concern from my friend, Hayashi Yoshiro. He has nice straight long ebony hair which complements his dark violet eyes. He's one of the tallest third year students in Rakuzan and he's pretty smart too.

"It was not all that hard. I think you're too overreacting. You'll pass for sure," he smiled at me as I gave him a hesitant nod. We walked out of the classroom, chatting casually about our random likes and dislikes. "Before we meet up with Yuu and Ueda," he mentioned the names of our friends as we walked side by side.

Akiyama Yuu is the quietest guy you'll ever meet. He talks rarely to me about timetables and subjects but we're not relevantly close. Despite that, he's nice in a mysterious way. It's still unknown to me how he's best friend with an open and sociable guy like Hayashi.

The maturest yet humorous out all of us is my best friend, Ueda Kisa. She's an addict when it comes to video games. She doesn't like to be called a tomboy which is her current nickname by most of our girl classmates here. She's pretty and since she has a fetish for video games that a scene of her getting asked out is typical and normal in my everyday life. She rejects all of them though. Poor guys.

"What about them?" I asked, not looking where I'm heading.

"Before we meet up with Yuu and Ueda, I need to get something out of my locker so is it fine if you-"

**CRASH.**

"Ouch!" I reacted when the heaviest book which is my math dropped onto my big toe. "Argh!" I can't help but crouch down thanks to the physical pain.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, Aizawa-chan! I-It was an accident!"

That voice... That damn voice. She's the last person I ever want to see in this whole school. I cursed under my breath. If she's here then he must be near...

"Uwaaah! I really am sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

I clutched my remaining text books in my arms, my stomach churning uncomfortably. "H-Here, Aizawa-chan," I stopped looking at the ground and brazenly faced her. She was crouching down as well. Her long white hair and worried golden eyes mocked my dull appearance; she was holding my math book in front of my face.

"T-Thank you..." I muttered in the process of retrieving my book. My heart stopped, suddenly seeing a masculine hand holding onto my book instead of the sorry girl in front of me. "Chieko, you're as clumsy as ever..."

I suddenly felt terrible. Hearing him say another girl's first name is the worst. I should be already fine with this feeling of replacement. Why am I trembling? My heart is aching so bad. "Kasumi, take your book and stand up," his words were harsh but I obliged to it like the old times.

"Aizawa, are you alright?" Hayashi queried me so carelessly that I felt like crying. Bowing my head, I gave him a shaky nod. If only Kisa was with me she would get me out of this mess. She's the only soul I told about my heartbreak.

"Aizawa-chan, Seijuurou-kun is just being a big dummy right now! Don't listen to him!"

Seijuurou-kun? Wow. I never even called him by his first when we used to be together. Not once. I hugged my books tightly as if they're the only friends I have other than Hayashi who was right next to me, clueless.

"Let's go, Chieko," Akashi spoke. I didn't look at him. I didn't want his appearance reminding my regret.

My heart dropped. It was painful to see it; their hands intertwining as they walked off like a couple. O God. I want to get out of this hell.

"See you around, Aizawa-chan! Sorry again!" the girl that was mentioned as Chieko chirped cheerfully.

Why? Why am I not allowed to be happy for them? Why is my heart refusing to be happy? Just why?

"Aizawa... You don't look so good..." Hayashi said as we finally departed from that scene. "Are you okay?"

Such a familiar and very well known question. "I'm fine," I said.

And such a very well known lie. "Everything is perfectly fine,"

* * *

I don't know what I'm writing. Lol.


	3. Scene 2: Paradise

My life has always been perfect. By perfect life as in my major parts of my time on this earth: no family issues, no senseless arguments played, no mistreatments, good goofy friends and I guess my grades are mediocre.

Father works as a business man. Mother doesn't need to apply for any sort of hardship because dad has good pays meaning she's your typical stay home mom. I have two older siblings; the oldest is my sister, Saki, she works as a store manager in this very well-known make up brand whilst my older brother, Tomoe, is currently studying at University. He's into computers, gadgets or anything technological related.

As for me, this will be my final year as a high school student. Time sure flies by while you're having fun.

Heh. Fun. How can a perfect life be fun?

I'm not popular. Only a few acknowledge me and that's through that popular open friend of mine. I'm not saying I'm a walking human atmosphere but boy, living a perfect life without any scandalous drama is pretty…

Boring.

Nothing interesting happens. I live in a warm home. I have loving parents and okay siblings. My friends are kind of cool too. Not to mention, we're wealthy.

Anyone can call my life paradise. Heck I should be happy I'm living in it, but everything just sucks. I'm not spoiled; my father disciplined me when I was a child to not take advantage on riches. Something just lacks.

I need something to make my heart pound with excitement.

I need something to make my temples sweat, catch myself wanting to be pretty while my mind is in a meltdown.

I need something to let me look forward to life every day.

Not something but someone.

I need him. I want him.

With all the riches, the power, the money I have, I can never buy his love or him. If money could buy love, then yes, I wouldn't hesitate to get the love I want.

This just illustrates how pathetic and desperate I am.

* * *

"Rise and shine, honey," I heard my mother's voice as a ray of sun beam hit my face. I grunted and pulled the covers over my head but she already stripped my covers off me. She knows my strategy when waking up in the morning very well.

"Five minutes… actually give me ten," I muttered, cracking an eye open to see my mom's youthful face. Her orange hair was in a messy bun as if she only woken up half an hour ago.

"Oh, dear. Have you been up all night texting again, Kasumi?" my mom asked suspiciously, her lips thinning into a frown.

I blinked at her skeptically. "No…" I lied. I sat up.

"Then will you explain to me how you got those eye bags, young lady?" she interrogated as she zoomed her bluish-green eyes to my pillow.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I said hastily as I stood up. I bended down, folding my blanket neatly and placed it above my pillow.

A smile crept on her face. "That's what I thought," she smiled cheekily at me. "Akashi is waiting downstairs, by the way~"

My emerald eyes widened. "What?! But I just woke up! I can't let him see me coming down like this!" I scanned at my wrinkled pajamas, getting ticked off by the blotch of ketchup on my collar.

She laughed and that's when I realized she was pulling my leg. I rolled my eyes, gently pushing her out of my bedroom. "Ugh. Mom, just get out. Don't ever do that again," I spoke to her bluntly while she chortled.

"Hey~ You forgot to give me your morning kiss. Even if you're turning sixteen this year, that doesn't mean you're not my baby anymore," she said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes again and pecked a kiss on her cheek. She went off happily.

"Cell phone," I said to myself when a faint a music box ringtone reached my ears. I rushed to my bed's side and dug my hand under the pillow to fish out my vibrating noisy cell.

I couldn't help but grin. I slid the unlock button sideways and instantly opened the message icon.

**_Him: I'll be there to pick you up at half past eight. Good morning._**

I bit my lips, squealing.

**_Me: My mom freaked me out this morning because she told me you were already here at my house._**

I waited for his reply for a couple of seconds.

**_Him: She's telling the truth._**

**_Me: Dafuq? Nice try, Akashi._**

**_Him: Sharp tongue you have there, Kasumi. Your mom wouldn't like this._**

**_Me: You don't even know my mom's phone nu-_**

"Kasumi! What did I tell you about swearing?" my mom roared from the floor below. I froze in place, dropping the phone out of panic unto the soft cushions. "You come right down here, young lady! Do you know what time it is?"

Stupidly, I obeyed her command without checking the time in my phone. I hurried down the marble steps, my orange morning hair swaying behind me. Just as I was about to walk in the grand dining room, I stopped at my tracks.

A blazing red color caught my attention. In that instant, my heart screamed. "What are you doing here, A-Akashi?!"

A red head teen in a grey uniform scarcely blinked his unique eyes of gems. A spotless glass plate was set upon the antique table in front of him by my mother. "What an unusual way to start a morning," Akashi muttered a comment as he scanned my figure. "Ketchup," he smirked, pointing to his uniform collar in amusement.

I was fuming. "Mom!" I complained. In response, she chuckled. She wasn't joking after all. Very funny.

"Hey, prez. What's up?" my big brother's voice came from behind. An electrifying zap pierced my sides, resulting me leaping into the air and slipping a profanity loudly.

My mother's gentle eyes widened in shock and displeasure as one of the four maids in my house anonymously heeled off into the kitchen while carrying a decent platter of breakfast. "Kasumi! That's the second time!" mother cried out dramatically.

How did I end up at fault?! Everyone knows that I don't like getting attacked on my sides. You guessed it right. Unfortunately, I'm ticklish.

"Wow, Sumi. Watch your foul mouth, will ya?" Tomoe teased, roughly brushing past me as he guffawed. Tomoe is your typical obnoxious big brother, well for me.

I glared at him as he strode over to Akashi, ignoring mother's repetitive lecture on swearing. I saw Akashi hand over a small blue slip in secret to my grinning brother; a detention excuse pass.

"Hey!" I interjected angrily at their secret bribery. Tomoe winked and poked his tongue at me despite the fact that he's 18, the age you finally leave high school. A devilish smirk played on Akashi's lips. Being the president always has its perks.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Akashi, you must hurry off for school. It's getting late," mother reminded him worriedly.

Akashi pondered for a moment. "As you wish, Mrs. Aizawa. I shall get going now," he said as he stood up. "This is the eight time running late in two weeks, that's a record," Akashi sighed after mom and Tomoe left the dining room.

"Whatever," I grumbled bluntly in defeat. "By the way, that was mean," I slightly pouted, recalling their bribery and Tomoe's torture earlier.

"What can I say? I'm a business man's son," Akashi smirked as he oddly scanned around the room. His eyes met mine and things happened fast.

The gap between us disappeared in no time when he grabbed me by the waist. I awkwardly jerked at the touch but I was red like a tomato. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

After that, he told it was his morning kiss. He doesn't like being kissed but he prefers to be the one doing it. Why am the one remembering all this now? Is it because it's the morning? So many mornings have passed but it had to be this morning even though nothing special is taking place today.

"How are you and Akashi Seijuurou getting along, Kasumi?" my father's question woke me up completely. It's Saturday and we're eating breakfast together as a family… well, omitting my university student brother and my workaholic sister.

"We say hi sometimes," I lied. Father gave me a small nod.

_Horrible. We don't talk. He has someone else by his side._

Mother flashed a dazzling smile. "He's doing well in his studies, right? But he doesn't come here much often anymore…" she trailed off sadly. "I wonder why?"

_It's because of me._

"He must be busy planning out his future which I think is excellent," father smiled reassuringly, sawing his steak. "He's the heir of a prominent business company after all. He's an outstanding kid,"

My heart sunk as they talked more about him in pure admiration and awe.

_I know he's excellent. I know he's outstanding. He's flawless. He's extraordinary. He's amazing. Nevertheless, he's perfect himself. I know that because I used to be with him._

_I lost him._

"I'm done," I stood up expressionless. I gave no spare glance to my parents who didn't mind me leave the table. I went upstairs and shut myself in my big spacious bedroom.

I got my mobile device out and unlocked it. No messages.

I smiled out of emptiness. Just like I anticipated.

I inhaled the air slowly. I shut my eyes from daylight as I slid my back against the door.

"Be used to this pain. Be used to this pain. Be used to it," I repeated. The phone in my hand trembled and so as the heart. This sucks badly. I still haven't gotten used to this pain since two years ago.

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

I love the song Say Something 3 I'm currently watching this Japanese drama called 1 Litre of Tears. It's sad. I haven't cried yet though. I watch it for Japanese homework~ lucky me.


End file.
